


Fatti mandare da Bucky a prendere il latte

by pinkpunk83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And Tony is being naughty, Bucky and Natasha in the very background, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Steve and Tony go groceries, smut ish, supermarket
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una normale e tranquilla giornata al supermercato...<br/>In pieno Steve & Tony style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatti mandare da Bucky a prendere il latte

 

 

“Tony, no!”

La storia era sempre quella, ogni volta che andavano a far spesa. Finivano sempre per litigare per qualcosa e Tony si comportava come un ragazzino indisciplinato.

“Ma Steve!” era la conseguente risposta.

Ogni. Singola. Volta.

Non uscivano dal supermercato senza aver avuto almeno un battibecco.

Tony era ricco, dannatamente ricco; spesso Steve si chiedeva come mai avesse scelto proprio lui, studente squattrinato di Brooklyn, quando poteva avere chiunque volesse solo schioccando le dita.

Eppure, in fondo, a Tony piacevano le piccole cose: andare a fare la spesa, recarsi in biblioteca oppure prendersi un latte aromatizzato al caramello in quella piccola caffetteria del Village dove si erano conosciuti.

A Steve piaceva pensare di aver insegnato a Tony ad apprezzare quei piccoli gesti quotidiani e, in fondo, era vero.

Prima di conoscere Steve, Tony era abituato ad essere servito e riverito, ad avere tutto ciò che voleva senza il minimo sforzo.

Non che Steve non lo viziasse, ma gli aveva mostrato che le cose doveva anche guadagnarsele e così Tony si era trasformato da colui il quale si faceva portare la colazione a letto a quello che invece portava la colazione a letto a Steve. Era difficile trattenerlo sotto le coperte la mattina, ma Stark aveva sempre in serbo qualche trucchetto per non farlo muovere dal letto.

***

Era uno di quei sabato mattina pigri, molto pigri. Fuori era primavera, ma la temperatura era decisamente più tiepida e piacevole sotto le lenzuola per Steve e Tony, abbracciati e aggrovigliati l’uno all’altro senza nemmeno un lembo di stoffa a frapporsi.

La sera prima erano andati a far baldoria con gli amici al pub; era il compleanno di Natasha e Bucky le aveva organizzato una festa celebrando la sua terra d’origine, la Russia, e la vodka era scorsa a fiumi. Tornati a casa alquanto alticci, avevano lasciato una scia di vestiti che partiva dalla porta di ingresso per finire nella loro stanza da letto.

Era stata una nottata alquanto movimentata e nessuno dei due sembrava aver intenzione di alzarsi, nonostante la sveglia segnasse le undici e mezza passate.

Steve si destò per primo; lui era sempre il primo a svegliarsi, anche quando Tony riusciva a stare con lui anziché andare a correre.

I folti capelli scuri di Tony gli pizzicavano il naso, il ragazzo era praticamente spalmato addosso a lui, a mo’ di stella marina.

Gli accarezzò la testa delicatamente e gli lasciò un bacio tra i capelli. Sbadigliò silenziosamente e fece una smorfia quando lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio.

“Nanetto mio, è ora di alzarsi, è tardi,” bisbigliò Steve, senza smettere di accarezzargli la chioma, facendo passare dolcemente le dita tra una ciocca e l’altra.

La risposta di Tony fu un mugugno incomprensibile e alzò la testa quel tanto che bastava per incrociare lo sguardo di Steve.

“Buongiorno, principessa,” Steve sorrise, perché sapeva che Tony si sarebbe arrabbiato a sentirsi chiamato così; infatti, gli mollò un pugno in pieno petto, ma era talmente debole che Steve quasi non lo sentì.

“Stamattina ho proprio voglia di quel caffè speciale che sai fare solo tu,” gli mormorò ad un orecchio con un sorriso malizioso. Tony ricambiò il ghigno, lasciandogli un bacio a stampo sulla bocca. Si stiracchiò i muscoli e sbadigliò. “Se proprio insisti.”

Tony si staccò mal volentieri dal fidanzato e scese dal letto così com’era, senza preoccuparsi di mettersi qualcosa addosso. Sul volto di Steve si stampò un sorriso soddisfatto: il suo caffè speciale consisteva infatti nell’ammirare Tony e il suo notevole lato B, come mamma l’aveva fatto, avviarsi in cucina.

Steve si tirò su a sedere nel letto, sistemando i cuscini in modo che sarebbero stati comodi a fare colazione; quella era la cosa che preferiva dei sabato mattina: solo lui e Tony a godersi quelle piccole cose che piacevano a entrambi, nell’intimità della loro camera padronale, a disturbarli solo il rumore ovattato della città che correva fuori.

Invece, quella mattina li aspettava una tragedia di notevole importanza.

“Steeebe!” Un urlo quasi disumano riecheggiò dalla cucina, facendolo sussultare. “Cosa c’è?” urlò di rimando.

Qualche secondo dopo, Tony si materializzò nella stanza, tutto trafelato. “E’ finito il caffè!” annunciò, con lo sconforto dipinto sul volto e la voce incrinata neanche se la Cina avesse dichiarato guerra agli Stati Uniti.

A Steve non rimase che scoppiare a ridere. “Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, pensavo che chissà cosa fosse successo!” Gli fece segno di raggiungerlo a letto e Tony obbedì mesto.

“Ci facciamo una doccia e andiamo a fare la spesa. Credo che la dispensa si stia svuotando, è da un po’ che non andiamo al supermercato. Tu e la tua fissazione per i take away.”

“Ma Stebe, lo sai che senza caffè io non carburo bene!” sbuffò disperato Stark.

“Ci fermiamo per strada a fare colazione.” Steve gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte. “Se fai il bravo, facciamo la doccia assieme…” Steve lo disse nel modo più innocente possibile, ma il volto di Tony, da maschera di disperazione, si trasformò in una di compiacimento. “Se la metti così…”

Dopo una doccia decisamente più lunga del previsto e un processo di sistemazione delle estensioni pilifere di Tony dalla durata da Guinness dei primati, i due si avviarono alla caffetteria per fare il primo pasto della giornata assieme. “Lo sai che io non ho la più pallida idea di cosa ci serva, vero?” chiese Tony con una tranquillità rasente lo zen.

“Lo so benissimo, mi sarei stupito del contrario,” rispose con altrettanta calma Steve, sorseggiando il suo latte alla vaniglia. “Comunque, ho fatto la lista della spesa.”

“E quando l’avresti fatta?” Tony poggiò sul tavolo la sua tazza di caffè nero fumante (diceva sempre: “Io il caffè lo voglio nero, nero come la mia anima,” provocando sistematicamente a Steve grasse risate) e diede un morso al suo blondie – sì, anche il suo dolce preferito era calcolato e dava una spiegazione piuttosto oscena sulle motivazioni, naturalmente riferendosi al suo fidanzato.

“Mentre ti acconciavi barba e capelli; sei così lungo nel processo che avrei potuto andare a farmi una corsetta e un’altra doccia e tu saresti stato ancora lì, in alto mare.”

Tony sbuffò contrariato. “Beh, è l’unica cosa lunga di cui ti puoi lamentare, mio caro,” affermò alzando le sopracciglia in maniera beffarda; adorava metterlo in imbarazzo in pubblico.

Steve, ovviamente, si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani, scuotendo la testa. “Sei impossibile,” mormorò.

Stark ridacchiò, sapeva che la sua era tutta scena.

Finita la colazione, i due tornarono in macchina, diretti al supermercato.

“Questa volta cerchiamo di attenerci alla lista, siamo intesi?” Steve ammonì Tony con un’occhiataccia, mentre l’altro guidava.

“Oh, sempre la stessa storia, con te!” protestò Tony, picchiettando le mani sullo sterzo. “Come se non potessimo permetterci quello che ci pare.”

“Non è questione di soldi, Tony. Lo sai. Fosse per te mangeremmo solo ciambelle, patatine smiley e pop tarts.”

“Come sei noioso.”

“Come sei infantile.”

Dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio, scoppiarono a ridere all’unisono.

Steve gli poggiò una mano sulla coscia, avvicinandosi a lui. Gli strofinò il naso contro la guancia, prima di sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio. “Ti amo.”

Tony sorrise, non distogliendo l’attenzione dalla strada. “Lo so.”

Steve lasciò cadere la testa sulla spalla del suo fidanzato, rimanendo in quella posizione fino all’arrivo alla loro destinazione.

Una volta arrivati da Walmart, le cose filarono lisce per almeno cinque minuti. Steve lasciava sempre portare il carrello a Tony; ormai era più che abituato alla mania del suo ragazzo di guidare qualsiasi cosa che avesse almeno due ruote.

Le lamentele, naturalmente, iniziarono fin da subito al reparto ortofrutta, il vero incubo di Tony.

“Stebe, perché stai prendendo tutta quella roba verde? Non credi sia troppa?” chiese angosciato, mentre il fidanzato riempiva il carrello di lattuga, kale, zucchine, pomodori, carote e compagnia.

“No, non è mai troppa, anzi. E poi tu non ne mangi mai a sufficienza.”

“Ma lo sai che non mi piacciono!” continuò a lagnarsi neanche fosse un infante.

“Tony, che cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi te e i tuoi piagnistei ogni singola volta che veniamo a fare la spesa?” Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.

“La vera domanda è cos’hai fatto di così speciale per meritarmi! Sei un ragazzo molto fortunato, lo sai?” disse tutto tronfio mentre si avvicinava ai cetrioli. Si mise ad osservarli attentamente, neanche fosse Gordon Ramsay dal macellaio intento a scegliere il filetto perfetto per il suo Wellington.

“Steeeve!” cercò di attirare l’attenzione del suo fidanzato. “Steve, vieni qui.”

“Cosa c’è?” chiese l’altro mentre teneva un cavolfiore in mano.

“Guarda quanto sono grossi questi cetrioli!” Ne prese in mano uno per avvicinarlo all’inguine dell’altro. “Sono grossi quasi come il tuo…”

“Tony!” Lo rimproverò Steve, guadagnandosi un ceffone sulla nuca e provocando colpi di tosse in disapprovazione da una vecchietta accanto a loro.

“Lo scusi, signora… crede di essere simpatico,” si affrettò a giustificarsi, mentre Tony se la rideva nascosto dietro di lui. Incorreggibile.

Dopo una litania di lamentele che continuò ancora per il resto del reparto, Steve perse di vista Tony. Si era distratto trenta secondi a scegliere lo yogurt per la colazione, quando Stark se la diede a gambe.

Ma Steve conosceva bene i suoi polli e, come sospettava, lo trovò ipnotizzato davanti ai cereali per bambini. “Tony, niente Lucky Charms. Ti posso concedere al massimo i Cheerios, se non vuoi i Weetabix.”

“Dio, Steve, quella segatura compattata… ma come riesci a mangiarli?”

“Fanno bene, Tony, sono tutta fibra. Tu sei solo fortunato perché sei pigro come un bradipo e mangi schifezze, ma hai lo stesso un corpo da favola.”

“Oh, voleva essere un complimento?” L’espressione di Tony si fece estremamente compiaciuta.  “La natura è stata generosa con me, lo so.”

A quel punto cercò di distrarre Steve, girandolo in modo che desse le spalle allo scaffale e al carrello, per farci scivolare dentro una confezione di Frosties.

“Che poi, da che pulpito viene la predica… Steve, ti sei mai visto allo specchio? Sei un dio greco, anzi no, meglio di un dio greco! Li accecheresti di invidia.”

“Sei proprio un adulatore,” scoppiò a ridere Steve. “Innanzitutto, io ho lavorato sodo per raggiungere questi risultati. E poi, rimetti a posto i Frosties,” concluse con un ghigno trionfante.

“Ma come diavolo hai fatto?”

“Ti conosco troppo bene, ruffiano. E poi credevi che non sentissi il rumore della scatola contro il carrello?”

“Ti odio.”

“No che non mi odi.” Steve gli diede un bacio sulla punta del naso e prese lui possesso del carrello, lasciando però la scatola dei cereali dove stava; alla fine, non riusciva a non darla vinta a Tony. O quasi.

Le cose proseguirono tranquillamente altri dieci minuti. Accontentato il bambino con i Frosties, Steve prese per sé i famigerati Weetabix e una confezione di porridge, la quale naturalmente fece storcere il naso a Tony, ma, per fortuna, quest’ultimo ebbe il buon senso di rimanere in silenzio. Almeno in quell’occasione.

Caffè, tè, biscotti e qualcos’altro furono presi tranquillamente senza incidenti.

I problemi si presentarono di nuovo nella corsia degli snack: Tony voleva praticamente comprare tutto, al contrario di Steve.

“Tony, metti giù quella roba,” ordinò al ragazzo che stava svuotando gli scaffali di confezioni multiple di Twix, Snickers, Reeses e qualsiasi altro tipo di diavoleria ipercalorica.

“Ascolta, Steve. Non possiamo farci trovare impreparati se qualcuno viene a trovarci.”

“Agli ospiti non si offrono barrette di cioccolata ripiene di burro di arachidi. Non se vuoi fargli venire una crisi iperglicemica.”

“Farebbe bene a Bucky, magari si leva quell’espressione da perenne GrumpyCat.”

“Non è vero che tiene sempre il broncio! E non essere così antipatico con lui.”

Steve si era messo a risistemare al loro posto i dolciumi, ma, quando stava per mettere via la Nutella, venne fisicamente fermato da Tony, che gli afferrò il polso e gli fece no, no con l’indice.

“Quella ci serve,” disse in modo estremamente serio.

Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Possiamo comprare la marmellata, in alternativa.”

“No.”

“Tony.”

“La marmellata non si spalma bene come la Nutella…” Tony lo guardò in maniera più che eloquente, facendogli l’occhiolino e leccandosi le labbra in modo decisamente ancor più plateale e poco opportuno per trovarsi in un luogo pubblico.

Steve stava per ribattere, ma realizzò praticamente subito a cosa si stesse riferendo il suo fidanzato.

“Oh,” fu la sua unica risposta, mentre le sue orecchie e le sue guance si tingevano violentemente di rosso.

Gli strappò via comunque il barattolo dalle mani, rimettendolo sullo scaffale. Tony era lì lì per protestare, ma si bloccò non appena vide che il ragazzo stava prendendo il barattolo più grande.

“Non si sa mai…” fece spallucce, mentre il volto di Tony si illuminava con un sorriso malefico estremamente soddisfatto.

Ci fu ancora qualche scaramuccia su alte schifezze che Tony voleva comprare, come ad esempio lo zucchero filato in secchiello. Steve si era coperto la faccia disperato quando lo vide avvicinarsi al carrello con quella cosa.

“Da quando hai otto anni?” gli chiese, con la voce quasi esasperata.

“Stebe caro, bisogna sempre essere giovani dentro.”

“E per farlo hai bisogno di mangiare quella schifezza indicibile?”

“Sì.”

“No.”

“Sì.”

“Metti via quella roba e andiamo al reparto abbigliamento, per favore.”

Tony sbuffò e ripose il cestello di zucchero filato sullo scaffale da dove l’aveva preso.

“Abbigliamento? Qui?” domandò dubbioso, prendendo il comando del carrello e spostando Steve con un colpo di reni.

“Ho bisogno di mutande nuove.”

“E le compri da Walmart? Calvin Klein ti fa schifo?”

“Non mi va di spendere tutti quei soldi per un paio di boxer e non tirare fuori la storia Io sono Tony Stark, posso comprarti tutto quello che vuoi, lo sai che con me non funziona così.”

“Beh, per quanto mi riguarda, puoi anche non metterle… ti preferisco senza,” sentenziò Tony in maniera così seria e convinta che Steve non riuscì a non scoppiare a ridere.

“Sei pessimo,” gli disse, lasciandogli un bacio sulla tempia.

”Però mi ami comunque.”

“Quello sempre.”

“Ora basta, altrimenti mi viene il diabete,” e Tony lo spintonò via per andare verso il reparto dell’intimo.

“Disse quello che voleva comprare lo zucchero filato nel secchiello…” lo canzonò Steve, seguendolo di pari passo.

Giunti a destinazione, Steve iniziò a cercare tra gli scaffali, mentre Tony lo guardava annoiato (e anche un po’ schifato), almeno fin quando non gli venne in mente una delle sue solite idee inappropriate. Lasciò il carrello per avvicinarsi al fidanzato; Steve lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, mentre ispezionava una confezione di boxer neri. Ormai lo conosceva troppo bene: quando gli si appropinquava in quel modo aveva sicuramente un secondo fine.

Tony non fece in tempo ad appoggiare il mento sulla spalla di Steve che quest’ultimo esclamò: “Che intenzioni hai, cosa vuoi?”

“Io? Niente!”

“Tony.”

“Mi chiedevo se dovessi provarle, quelle mutande…”

Steve sospirò esasperato, per l’ennesima volta.

“Ti pare il caso?”

“Non vorrei mai che ti stringessero o che le cuciture ti dessero fastidio. Sai, ci tengo molto alla tua attrezzatura,” disse tutto serio, indicando l’inguine del fidanzato.

Steve sollevò lo sguardo al cielo, cercando di soffocare una risata.

Tony lo guardò sorridendo, mentre lui metteva alcuni boxer nel carrello. Dopo alcuni istanti, lo vide allontanarsi. “Tony, dove vai?”

Ma quello continuò a camminare.

“Tony!”

Non gli restò che seguirlo per capire che intenzioni avesse.

Lo trovò a trafficare con dei jeans, per altro non di eccelsa qualità, quindi si stupì di vederlo cercare la sua taglia.

“E da quando vorresti comprare dei vestiti da Walmart? Poco fa mi hai sgridato per delle mutande…”

“Mi serve qualche paio di jeans per lavorare, non voglio sgualcire quelli buoni con il grasso e l’olio da motore.”

Steve gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia: era la scusa più palesemente falsa che avesse mai sentito dire al suo ragazzo.

“Tony, non mi raccontare storielle… a chi la vuoi dare a bere? Che alla peggio metti su i jeans da duecento dollari,” rispose Steve, scuotendo la testa.

“Beh, ho cambiato idea. Ora vieni con me perché devo provarli.”

Steve quindi lo seguì col carrello verso i camerini, pensando che dovesse solo dargli dei consigli su come gli stessero i pantaloni, anche se ancora non era convinto che il ragazzo volesse sul serio comprare indumenti al supermercato.

Arrivati a destinazione, Tony lo afferrò da un braccio e lo trascinò dentro uno dei camerini, i quali, fortunatamente, erano completamente deserti.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese Steve dopo che il fidanzato aveva buttato i jeans per terra e lo aveva letteralmente scaraventato contro il muro.

Ma Stark non rispose, anzi lo zittì con un bacio per nulla innocente, infilandogli una mano nei pantaloni.

Steve soffocò un gemito, che era un misto tra sorpresa e piacere; ma gli afferrò le spalle con forza e se lo staccò di dosso.

“Sei impazzito?” domandò con un po’ di fiatone.

“Zitto, Steve, non c’è nessuno,” rispose Tony per tranquillizzarlo, pronto a saltargli addosso di nuovo, ma l’altro lo bloccò in tempo.

“Tony, per favore. Se ci beccano sono guai, non puoi aspettare a quando torniamo a casa?” La voce di Steve era strozzata, visto che Tony lo aveva praticamente in pugno.

“Se ci beccano, mi compro il supermercato e nessuno può più dire nulla se voglio fare un pompino al mio ragazzo nei camerini.”

Tony gli tirò giù la zip dei jeans e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui.

“To-nyyy!” Steve si tappò la bocca prima di fare seri danni; poteva davvero essere rumoroso, in quei momenti lì. Istintivamente, con una mano gli afferrò i capelli e chiuse l’altra in un pugno, cercando di chiudersi la bocca. Gli occhi di Tony erano tutti un trionfo quando il fidanzato cedette, mentre lui lo prendeva più profondamente con la sua bocca esperta.

Nella testa di Steve passarono propositi di vendetta, i quali si affievolirono però man mano che Tony succhiava sempre con più vigore. A quel punto, sperava solo che nessuno li sentisse.

Stark ci si dedicò con tale impegno che lo fece venire non molto tempo dopo.

Quando si alzò, si passò il dorso della mano sulla bocca e ammirando Steve completamente spossato e con il viso rosso come un pomodoro. “Credo ci serviranno anche le salviettine imbevute,” disse.

Steve inclinò la testa in modo da guardarlo meglio in faccia. “Questa me la paghi.”

“Ah sì, e come? Vuoi sculacciarmi?” sorrise beffardo. “Ah, e quando torniamo a casa… tocca a te, intesi?” continuò Tony facendo segno con la testa verso le sue parti basse; il cavallo dei pantaloni segnava un inequivocabile gonfiore.

“Almeno porta tu il carrello, adesso, così magari si nota di meno,” lo ammonì Steve, mentre cercava di darsi un contegno. “E, soprattutto, non ti azzardare mai più a fare una cosa del genere, è chiaro?” continuò a rimproverarlo. Dopodiché si affacciò dal camerino per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno in giro e sgattaiolò fuori, trascinandosi Tony per un braccio.

Finirono di fare la spesa senza ulteriori incidenti. Tony l’aveva fatta grossa e lo sapeva, quindi cercò di rimanere buono buono se voleva che Steve ricambiasse il favore, una volta arrivati a casa.

E poi, così dal nulla, davanti allo scaffale delle uova, Steve gli mormorò ad un orecchio: “Ti amo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one shot è la dimostrazione di quanto siano pericolose le chat messenger. Soprattutto se ci sono dentro sei shippers molto, ma molto Stony trash.
> 
> Dedicata a noialtre stony ancora sofferenti post-Civil War ma soprattutto dedicata a Marti. <3
> 
> Grazie a Ila per il betaggio.


End file.
